


Kryptonite

by SanguineParadox



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineParadox/pseuds/SanguineParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Murphy was kryptonite. Bright green, shining and deadly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm the author formerly known as Dubh_ceol over on LJ (so if any of this seems familiar, that's why), and I'm putting various bits of fic on AO3. 
> 
> Boondock Saints was one of my first fandoms, and it's still dear to my heart. Hopefully I'll have new fic to add to the Archive eventually.

When they were young, Connor would pretend to be Superman, with Murphy wanting to be Jimmy.

“Murph,” he’d tease. “Yer too pretty. Ya should be Lois Lane instead.”

Murphy cocks his head to the side, appearing to consider this for a moment. Then he drew back his fist, and Connor learnt that he wasn’t invincible. He knew that Murphy was neither a sidekick nor a girlfriend to his Clark Kent. Murphy was kryptonite. Bright green, shining and deadly. Connor was helpless around him-unable to resist or refuse him anything. And God help him, he wouldn’t want to.

Who would want to resist Murphy’s insistent kisses and pleading touches? Or ignore his curses and growls, begging and cries? Certainly not Connor.

“Jaysus fucken Christ, Con. Want ya so much.” Murphy begs, arching underneath him, and that’s more than enough to make Connor crash and burn everytime.


End file.
